This disclosure relates generally to charging mobile devices and more particularly to a system and method for charging of a mobile device in an ad hoc charging system.
Today, drivers and car passengers charge their mobile devices inside their cars. Other people on the street have to find a place to charge their mobile device if they run out of battery. Often they either have to find a restaurant or a coffee shop that allows them to charge the mobile device or risk staying for an extended period of time disconnected and looking for a place to charge the battery. Few public charging stations are available in large cities and making such stations widely available would require extensive infrastructure investment.
While there are known systems for recharging electric vehicles using other electric vehicles, there is currently a need for a system focused on recharging mobile devices while accounting for the movement of the mobile device user.